Inevitable
by veiledndarkness
Summary: He can't let Jack go, not like this, not now...Warnings: AU, character death, slash


Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Inevitable

Rating: PG

Pairing (if any, or gen): Bobby/Jack

Summary: He can't let Jack go, not like this, not now...

Warnings: AU, character death

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

For the prompt _When?_ at _fourbrothers100_

xx

When Evelyn calls him, her voice distraught and catching on every second word, Bobby feels his stomach drop. He listens numbly, his eyes vacant as her words flow through the phone. He agrees to come back and hangs up, an icy wave of fear flooding him. He leaves that night, drives through the darkness and arrives on his mother's doorstep in the morning, Jack's name on his lips.

When Bobby goes to the doctors with Jack, Evelyn at their side, he is more than a little hostile with the nurses, with anyone who comes within a foot of Jack. He holds Jack's hand, feels his nervous, sweaty palms tightly entwined with his own and feels sick, the doctor's words, each a knife that slides into his skin.

When Bobby hears the word _terminal_, it's as if the world stops for a long moment before shuddering back into order. He shakes his head. He can't accept it; no way will he accept it. Evelyn's soft weeping in the night makes his stomach ache, and Jack is unreachable that night, off in his own little world where words like _cancer_ have no meaning.

When Jack curses and shouts at him, when he suddenly stops yelling and bursts into frustrated tears, Bobby holds him, silent tears running down his own cheeks as he tries to ease Jack's pain. He ignores the pangs of reality creeping in; the signs in front of him that he can't bring himself to acknowledge as each day drags by. Jack withdraws for some time, absently twirling a lock of Bobby's hair between his long fingers.

When Jack's called back to the hospital, he goes with a sense of finality, a grace that Bobby wishes he possessed. The doctors speak with them, a sad, apologetic look in their eyes. Bobby brings Jack home when he requests it, unwilling to leave him there. Jack spends time with Evelyn in her small garden behind the house. He laughs and jokes with Angel and Jerry, though he's tired more easily then before. He watches movies with Bobby, strums his guitar when he feels a burst of energy, and sleeps beside him every day.

When Bobby rolls over one night, he finds Jack on his side, tears in his eyes. They speak softly to each other, stories and regrets and eventually small kisses, Jack's breath fanning across the space between them. Bobby wipes Jack's tears with his thumbs, a sob caught in his own throat. They move together, a quiet connection that hums as Jack whispers his wish to Bobby, one that Bobby can't refuse, not now, not with _this _hanging over them. They move slowly, their kisses growing more heated, everything that they've held back, all inhibitions gone.

When Bobby awakes the next morning, he sees Jack deeply asleep beside him. He kisses his lips and curls his fingers around Jack's, his head resting on Jack's chest. He'd stay forever like this if Jack asks him too. He closes his eyes and prays, prays harder than he's ever done before. He can't let Jack go, not like this, not now. It's too soon and he's greedy. He wants more, wants to take back the time that he's wasted worrying over what people might think when he holds his baby brother in his arms.

When Jack opens his eyes, he whispers Bobby's name, a look of peace, of acceptance in his young face that makes Bobby feel like screaming. He smiles at Bobby, grasping his fingers in his hand and presses a shaky kiss to them. Bobby feels a hot tear slide down his cheek. No...No, it's too soon. God, please, one more day, just one more. He can't let go, not like this. Jack cups Bobby's cheek and smiles, his eyelashes fluttering over his pale cheeks. He breathes out slowly, each breath slower than the last and Bobby's heart shatters when Jack's chest no longer moves. He drops his head to Jack's shoulder, weeping nearly silently and raging unheard at God above him.

When Bobby looks to the sky, when he hears the wind brush past his ears, when Bobby allows himself to feel, he knows that Jack is with him.

xx


End file.
